Forum:New Users
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hello. If you're reading this, you probably are a new user and have followed a link here. This is the place to introduce yourself to the community and find out more about the wiki from our more experienced editors, they don't bite (honestly). Guidance to the aforementioned experienced editors: Don't bite the newbies! *Older posts To introduce yourself, just click here and off you go... hylian90's Intro Hey all. I'm a new convert to the Battlefield series, starting with Bad Company 2. My friend and I both got it a few months back after we became dissatisfied with Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. It's nice that he and I can really communicate and strategize and actually have it pay off. I like to play Assault and he usually plays Medic. We're OK, not great =P But we've been really enjoying our time with it. Anyway, I've lurked on this Wiki for quite a while now learning all the ins and outs of the multiplayer. Figured it was about time I start actually trying to contribute. Hylian90 06:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) PS My friend and I are always looking for an Engineer to play casually with... =P Hi Hylian90. It's good to hear you've found our site useful. It sounds like you've got a great attitude - not brilliant but having a great time. I hope you get just as much enjoyment out of editing and generally hanging around here as you do from playing. - 11:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Kanonamos' intro Idiot, forgot to give it a headline and sign it. Hi, I'm one of 3 barzillion Battle Field fans, not really a proper enthusiast, just someone who likes BFBC2, appreciates the emphasis on teamwork and intelligence, and thinks that the single player campaign in BC2 gave me some serious fun. And I mean I REALLY like how you have to use your head in BC2, instead of just camping or run and gunning, you use all four different classes, their weapons, gadgets, and abilities to effectively eliminate the enemy and support you team, while racking up points, kills, and those lovely unlocks. Kanonamos : Good to see someone actually understands how to play an FPS the proper way. Hope you can stick around and do some good. If you ever have any questions, problems or queries, just ask myself, an admin or a Trusted user, and remember to check out our collaboration article, which is currently on Bad Company 2's multiplayer. That seems right up your street! - 07:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Th3 razor It's been about 2 days since I joined, my formal (legal) introduction into the BF universe was BC2, even though I probably still have that *one* torrented copy of Modern Combat on my Xbox. The old one. Anyways, I also do intend on getting BF3. Also, I'm really happy my BC2 is one of the few games I own that runs on High settings without any lag other than the times when I decide to do scheduled demolition, so it's kinda sad, thinking I'm probably gonna need a new rig for BF3. My Bad Company 2 experiences are quite entertaining, to say the least, when the team works together. The frustrating part is when people decide to go Rambo-Mason-Ramirez and what-not, and I'm really delighted with this wiki as opposed to some other examples (I don't want to start naming them, really). My previous wiki experiences are pretty limited, I only did some work spellchecking the TF2, L4D and CoD Wikia articles. I also play ArmA 2 and it's expansion pack. Oh, and I'm also one of the few editors from the former SFRY. :Hi Razor! I've seen the edits you've made, and I like it. Try and familiarize yourself with our article structure, and maybe you can get into some major editing. Oh and have fun,and don't hesitate to ask me or another admin for help! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) MonkeyHood Hi, I'm just a regular fan of the BF series, having played it on and off from 1942 to Bad Company 2. I'm just here to read the latest info and help keep the page clean. Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er Hey, I'm Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er (aka Sp3c). I really like Battlefield and the community here is really good. So sometimes I'll just drop by to talk to someone or if I find a mistake, I'll fix it. I'm also a Sysop on Call of Duty Wiki, so... I might not be very active here. If anyone needs help with a sig, I might be able to help them out. Lastly, if you want to contact me, just leave message on my CoD wiki talk, or talk to me on IRC in the channel #wikia-cod. I'm almost always on. --Sp3ctr3[[[User talk:Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er|''NOU!]]]' 17:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC)'' : Good to see an experienced face round these parts. Hope you can stick around for a while Sp3c - we may need the skills of someone like you come autumn (for custom coding and the like). - 20:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) GhostRider Hey GhostRider here never fear! Haha, anyway I joined up on the wiki to keep up with the latest news and I tell ya, the community here is awesome (for the most part). My Battlefield experience started with BC2, and for years I have yearned for a teambased game that isnt just run and gun! Well Im happy to be here and help out whenever I can! ShadyCake Hey, this is ShadyCake, I'm a Halo turned COD fan who decided to try out Battlefield and formulate an honest opinion on which game I decide works best for me. I tried BF play4free, but I honestly am not a fan of the pay-in-game-money-for-a-12-hour-gun type of unlockables. I love Borderlands and L4D2. If I argue with you on a blog it is probably just for debates sake which may turn my opinion on the issue. Overall I try to be insightful and a pleasant person to chat with. See you on the Wikis! Metlman13 Hello, all. I am Metlman13. I have had an account for several months now (since late October, to be exact). In that time, I have made edits primarily on the of Duty Wiki, but I have visited several other wikis, including Conduit Wiki, Gears of War Wiki, http://Halopedia, http://Wookieepedia, and Dead Space Wiki. As you can Imagine, I am a shooter fan. Don't ask why I'm addicted to them, because I don't even know. I own one Battlefield game, that being Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for the Xbox (The original Xbox). I have played a bit of Battlefield: Bad Company, and so, I have been watching the series ever since. There is one thing I do not like about these games, though. It's their fans. Although I'm sure quite a few Battlefield fans are good-natured, Many of the Battlefield fans I regularly encounter over the internet are trolls, fanboys, or quite simply douschebags (or all the above. Yikes!). I like the Battlefield series nonetheless, though. I primarily own Nintendo consoles, so I am excited about the Wii U. I have heard whispers that Battlefield 3 may be ported to the Wii U. If so, it will be Battlefield's first game ever on a Nintendo console (Thank God. We don't get that many shooters on our console). Any Questions? You are more than free to ask. Be wary that I may not be on this wiki a whole lot, though Metlman13 19:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC)05:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Dragonfly18 I'm also a supporter from the Bad Company series. I liked both games and now want to be part of the actual main series. I want to be able to adapt to Battlefield 3. I used to play alot of Call of Duty so I really want to make sure that I follow the expectations and guidelines of the Battlefield series since it offers much more. I started editing things a long time ago but didn't want to make an account because I felt it wouldn't be necessary. I only made minor edits and made seveal comments usually asking about gameplay mechanics and the Frostbite engine. I really want to play Battlefield 2, but I don't have a good PC and I don't know how to purchase it. Well it was a pleasure to meet you. Dhshrh's intro Well, I'm actually not that new here, but I didn't write in this forum, so I guess I should. I only have Bad Company 2, but I like the teamwork and gameplay of Bad Company 2. I've played Modern Combat for the PS2, Bf1943 for the PS3, and Bad Company 2 for the XBox. I'm going to get Battlefield Play4Free soon, probably. I also enjoy the features of the Frostbite engine and the Frostbite 2.0 engine and the destruction in the Bad Company games, and soon, Battlefield 3. Hope to see you on the battlefield! Dhshrh 18:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh :Don't worry, I never wrote a post here either, lol. Nice to have you here! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm I Pro CF19, and LOVE Battlefield games. I have 1942, Vietnam, BC, BC2 and will buy BF3. I actually started with BC and decided when they were selling 1942 and Vietnam for 10 bucks, I had to have them. I don't have console online anymore, but I still play Vietnam and 1942 as the name Nucks8. When I'm at a friends house, I play all classes. I also enjoy 1943 and P4F. Snapshot200's Introduction : Hello, I just joined Wikia literally minutes ago. I first came into Battlefield when 1943 came out (Yes, very recently), and have enjoyed that game and Bad Company 2 no end. The reason I got so hooked was because of simply, the amazing potential the multiplayer had on the teamplay aspect. I was a bit sick of CoD at this point, and now, after two or so years of playing, I have become an exceptional player, even if I say so myself. If anyone wants to add me on PSN, my ID is '''snapshot200. Unfortunately I don't play on Xbox or PC, I'm a PS3 guy :) : I am a good teamplayer, and understand the fundamentals of teamplay. If I could get a good squad, we could all play together, win, and have fun. : Anyway, I am looking forward to contributing to this awesome site over the summer and beyond! : PS: See you on Battlefield 3!''' : Good to have you onboard Snapshot. Why not check out Usergroup:PS3 Gamers. Most of the PS3 gamers on the wiki are there, so if ya want to have a game, just ask around the guys there. Just one word of advice - if you're playing around the no.1 BFBC2 PS3 medic, don't use magnum ammo. He doesn't really like it. At all... : On the wiki, we're lacking on some of the 1943 stuff, so that might be your forte. You may find it useful to get your head around our wiki policies, mainly BF:MOS, BF:USER and BF:ARTICLE. They're the key ones to know about. I hope you find it fun here (even if some of the admins are British...), and hope you can stick around for a while! - 07:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Zephalian's Introduction Hey There, I'm pretty new around these parts, though i have knowledge of the battlefield series, i am mostly new to the battlefield series, so im not a veteran, started at 1943, then moving on to Bad Company 2. But i have had some experience with most of the Battlefield games.i hope i can contribute to this Wiki as much as i can, and always will try to keep a positive and cheerful attitude. PS. Please Toss that Salad! ARGH! PSS. Feel free to add me on PSN: Zephalian though my friends list is stuffed right now; will edit. : Good to have you onboard Zephalian. Always good to see some new faces around the block. As with Snapshot above, why not check out Usergroup:PS3 Gamers. You'll find quite a few of the PS3 gamers here, including the the number one BFBC2 medic on the PSN (seriously, he is). If you want a game, just ask around nicely. I know that SSDGFCTCT9 and this guy are quite partial to a game, but you may have to check with time zones and such, depending on where you, and anyone you're wanting to play with, are. : On the wiki, you could be the person to help out on some of the BC2:Vietnam or Map Pack 7 maps (if you have them, that is). We're mostly missing info on Rush and Conquest bases for those, so, if you have a few in-game minutes to spare, why not note down some of the stuff at the bases? A little info can go a long way. Otherwise, good to have you onboard, and I hope you can stick around a while! - 07:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Update: I have Vietnam Map pack and some prior knowledge to the Maps, but i can't really play bc2 anymore, lets just hope i meet the Crazy Medic in BF3 Open Beta Dr Brew Hey, to all fellow wiki members. I kinda got sick of Call of Duty so I went to Battlefield wiki. I wanted to help give locations for weapon collectables of Bad Company 2. So far I've given it to the AEK-971 and the Spas-12. I gonna say Battlefield is WWAAAYYYY more realistic than CoD and has better games, although it depends what game it is. All the Battlefield game I have so far is BFBC2. Helloooo My name is KarloShenouda. Or likely Mister_BeanzzX on PS3. I like and stuff and i love to post things on these wiki's JPanzerj's intro Hello there chaps, names JPanzerj and I'm a longrunning fan of the Battlefield series, starting with getting Battlefield 1942 when I was small. I own every other game bar the Bad Company 2: iPhone game and the Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion. I also own Call of Duty though I only play the first Modern Warfare and even then select the "appear offline" option when I play it. While Modern Warfare 3 looks to flounder in stale, repetitive gameplay just the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3 alone looks stunning. I consider myself a veteran, since I played the original Wake Island, before all those Wake Island remakes. I was also an administrator on the South Park Archives and am also active on a few other Wikis, normally correcting spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. Doesn't look much needs doing on here but I'll be around. Enemy submarine spotted! JPanzerj 14:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) "These kids nowadays and their Wake Islands! Back in my day, there was only ONE Wake Island!" (Had to do it) Hey there JPanzer, welcome to the wiki! Nice to see a veteran of the Battlefield Series joining the wiki, beilieve me, there is alot of stuff that needs to be done here, especially on the older Battlefield games. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']] - [[User talk:DEathgod65|'(Contact|']][[User:DEathgod65/Xbox 360 Gamers|'Xbox Gamers)']] 14:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ghillieman11 Hi. I started Battlefield with Battlefield 2. I didn't have it connected to the internet so I just played singleplayer. I had a lot of fun. I got Battlfield 2: Modern Combat on my PS2. Once again, just singleplayer. Gaming changed completely for me when I got a PS3. The first game I played was Battlefield: Bad Company. I loved it. At first, online, I couldn't get a good connection. After I finally got in a good game, I had a lot of fun. Now I play Bad Company 2. I'm a pretty good sniper. Look me up on PSN if you wanna be friends. My ID is ghillieman11. I'm looking forward to Battlefield 3 and can't wait till it comes out. Ghillieman11 18:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) OctaviusoftheNorth Hello, my name (real) is Andrew and I'm new to the wiki. I joined the Fallout wiki not to long ago and you can find my main profile there. I've always had my eye on helping this wiki, and that's why I'm here. I love the battlefield series for its amazing gameplay and expierience it has brought to my gaming life. My formal introduction to the series was BBC 1 and immediately made me an avid fan. I'm an engineer at heart, so you will always see me running around with a drill in a fight. I hope to get Battlefield 3 later in October. Though I am a big fan of Battlefield, i also enjoy playing other games like Fallout, Red dead, GTA, Mortal Kombat, and many others. I play on Xbox, my gamertag: DaMistro if you ever feel like playing with me. I hope to be a great editor on this wiki! :Hello Octavius. Make yourself at home, we,re alll very friendly here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any other administrator or tursted user. Enjoy yourself! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ModernWarHead610's intro Hey, I'm Dylan and while I haven't actually played Battlefield, I like it and I might get BF:BC2 and BF3 for my birthday. I decided to make the swap because MW2 and Blops are just shit. If anyone can help me get better when I DO start, my XBL GT is ChillWolf753. Ahmedrulz's Introduction Ahmedrulz 12:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) wazzup well im gunna be editing mainly battlefield bad company 2 and battlefield 3 pages and adding new stuff to already existing pages i hope to see you guys around :) Private DaRuze60 reporting for duty, sir! Hi guys! I'm DaRuze60 and I just joined earlier today when I added a few screenshots of Preston Marlow on his Wiki page. The picture quality are not very good as I captured them straight from my TV screen. :-P I really enjoy playing BFBC2 and I've played the single player campaign six times now as I really like the characters in the game, especially Marlowe. I find his heroic actions hot, haha. I'm looking forward to playing Battlefield 3 and I hope they will come up with the third Bad Company game after that. Harakusara's Intro ( September 28, 2011) Hello Everyone! I'm somewhat new to the Battlefield Series. I've had BF2 on steam for awhile, but I havent played it much. I tried playing Bad Company once I was sick of MW2 (didn't take long). I liked it, but it had many problems. Then I got Bad Company 2. It took awhile to get used to, but once I did I fell in love with it. I tend to play in a squad with two of my friends that are in the same room, and we have found we can change the tide of games (when we don't argue). Yesterday I downloaded the early acsess BF3 Beta along with my two friends and have been playing that (very fun!). I am putting up info from in-game and Battlelog about weapons, unlocks, specs, ribbons, and pictures of scope glare, flashlight, laser sight, RDS, HOLO Sight, and IR scope. Jabberwock xeno Hello. I am a long time editor of the halo wiki, though we are no longer affiliated with wikia, having moved to Halopedian.como I mainly edited pictures for use, removing the background of images so the focus appeared as a stand alone render, cleaning up distortion, correcting lighting, etc. I also was huge Canon nerd. Anyways, on to battlefield: ill probably end up doing the same here, collecting and editing pictures from the bf3 beta for use in articles.Jabberwock xeno 20:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Protostealth's intro Konbawa, my name is Protostealth. I'm an experience Wikia editor, starting from early 2008. Nowadays, I mostly spend my time on Acepedia, a wiki for Namco Bandai's Ace Combat arcade sim series, polishing up the place for the arrival of Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (think Modern Warfare with a more humane, down-to-earth story, a African insurgents, a friendly Russian Federation and literally point-blank dogfighting) in October 11. I've been stuck with a dilemma regarding formatting lately, because I want to revamp the aircraft articles with a COD/BF Wiki-style format-- Oh, I went too far. Anyway, the BF1943 demo was my first Battlefield experience. I downloaded the BF3 beta two days ago: took a while to get used to the gunplay, but I've already gotten through my baptism by fire. On a side note, while I'm here, I'd like to learn things like proper formatting, design, all that Wikia stuff. Papa-Sierra, over. ProtoStealth 02:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well it's good to have more experienced editors here. Welcome aboard Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ceferistul Hello, i joined this because i like bf very much, and that's all :) 3RDRANGER'S INTRO I know this is a bit late, considering that I signed up in September 13 and already have 300+ edits, but I just remembered that I should have intro'ed myself first. I am 3RDRANGER, commander of the 3rd Rangers (not the real life ones). I have been intro'ed to video gaming by PC, watching my dad play was fun and then I tried some of his games out and I liked them. My first game that I played on PC was GTA: VC, which was crazy good! And then, I got interested in video gaming, but at least it didn't get in the way of my studies. I asked for a PS2, but my parents declined. But in Xmas 2004, I got a GameBoy Advance and many other game like Metroid and Advance Wars, which were cool at the time. After 3 years of playing epic games on my GBA, I still wanted a PS2, bt my parents declined again! Thankfully, in Xmas 2007, I earned my right to play.........a fucking PlayStation Portable! It came in a limited edition Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (first Battlefront game not made by Pandemic Studios) pack, which included a Ceramic White PSP with Darth Vader's head silkscreen at the back and the actual game, which was fun and terribly easy, when you got to figure out the good spots you can camp in. So 2 years passed, playing games like Medal Of Honor: Heroes 2, Rainbow Six: Vegas (on PSP), SOCOM: Tactical Strike and many more, it was Xmas 2009, 6 days before the end of the new millenium's first decade. There, laid before me,...............A FUCKING PLAYSTATION 3! It was the 120 GB Slim version with a DualShock 3 controller. Dad bought a second one so we can both play Gran Turismo 5 Prologue splitscreen, in which I ended up kicking his terrible ass. I also got other games like Endwar and Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2, which ended up terribly good in my opinion. Just too bad I had no internet until September of 2010 to play online. Then I played many games, like Uncharted 1 and 2 (both good), Bad Company 1 and 2 (both good), BF1943 (good), InFamous 1 and 2 (both good), Blackshit (Blacksite): Area 51 (terrible game, don't get it, trust me, it's Half-Life and Resistance combined into total crap) and Modern Combat: Domination (although not perfect, but much better than Blackcrap, and it's only fucking $8 ($6 if on PS Plus)). So what will come in the future? BF3 for sure and possibly Uncharted 3 (although it should have a fire selector, I'm serious, the recoil is terribly real (which I don't want, c'mon, it's Uncharted, not real life!) and you always have to get up close and personal, but I only like it the quiet way and when I win!). So this is a short story summarizing my good ol' gaming days since 2002. Peace! 01:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :TMI, bro. Welcome, tho Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) USMC lance Hello my name is Lance Perrier from Brooklyn, New York. I was born on December 17, 1991. My Parents are french, but I was born in the U.S. Um, I like playin football and basketball. I also have a PS3 (Playstation 3). My account ID is LPMNK123WASUP if anyone on wikia wants to add me on PSN (Playstation Network). I like the Battlefield and Call of Duty wikias. I edit these sometimes. Especially Battlefield 3, when I get news. Alright so this was a short paragraph to intruduce myself to the wikia community. So Wikia please accept me. Peace! :Hey Lance, welcome to the wiki. Hope you stick around. It's always good to get new faces (well, internet faces) around the place. - 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) LKpro - what a BOSS I played the beta and I loved it. Check it out here - LKpro :Welcome to the BF Wiki, mate! Nice video btw, gives the main basics to any class in Battlefield, except that it's a bit more specific to Recon. Nonetheless, here's three tips I could add: Don't use laser sight. It makes the enemy know what you're pointing at, and given that BF has bullet drop, it can make you miss on bigger maps; if you manage to get a medic near you, do it, you'll become the king of the hill against other snipers; let the radio beacon work at strategic points when able, it does help a crap-ton. Oh, and Spot button is Back on Xbox and Select on PS3. See you on the Battlefield ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 15:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) NubPonieAndMe : Hi i will be mostly editing '''Battlefield' 3 information 17:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) NubPonieAndMe 17:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome aboard, glad to see more BF3 Editors Epzo Hey I'm Epzo and I've been playing Battlefield from the start. I would really enjoy a squad to join for Battlefield 3, anda platoon. My gamertag is Epzo and I hope I'll see you on the battlefield Hi and Welcome it's a great thing to have a veteran here of the BF Series hope you will stick around for a while ACDC 654 Hello. I'm not new to the Battlefield series but I'm also not a hardcore veteran. I have an Xbox Live account if anyone wants to add me 'ACDC 654' (minus the brackets). I recently beat the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3 on Hard so if anyone would like to play co-op on the Xbox 360 with me (preferably on Hard) I wouldn't mind some help. I'm currently working to become an English teacher so this Wiki helps me spread my love of the'' Battlefield'' series while practicing my English. PLR Soldier's Intro Hello everyone! I see you have stumbled upon my intro, so let me tell you a bit about myself. :) I am currently a student at CLASSIFIED. :p I am an avid gamer, and am literally in love with Battlefield 3. I love to read, airsoft, and discuss all things military. I am of Iranian descent, currently living in Arizona. I speak fluent Farsi, and am also learning Arabic. No, I am not associated with the PLR :p. If you would like my gamertag (Xbox LIVE), send me a message! ^.^ That'll be all, see you on the battlefield (I'll be the player in the T-90 taking out Marines across the map. >:])! ~ PLR Soldier Oh no its an evil PLR Soldier, nah jokes good to see a PLR Spy in the BFWIKI, hope you stick around even after Battlefield 3 Same here, know a ton about the Farsi/Iran language and culture, and I couldn't help but notice that BF3 is based in Iran! If you need me, just go across the map from your T-90, I might be in an M1 Abrams blowing up your tank from 500 meters away. Sushi064 01:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) alexguy96 here! Hello, I've been a looker on this site for a while for looking at weapon stats and what some specializations do. I've been a BF guy only since Bad Company 2, but I've played Battlefield 2 and I recently purchased Battlefield 3 as well. Other than that, I also play CoD and some sports games as well. My gamertag is the same as my user name so feel free to add me! I play co-op and rush/conquest! Meet you on the virtual battlefield! Yuri Steffan Labuca's Intro Hi, I'm Yuri im 8 years old actually i'm the newest editor of this wiki i actually like this game i the page im following is Panzer IV.See you around Yuri Steffan Labuca 15:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) PS I shortly don't know how to edit the pages :P hello, ime an battlefield and cod fan, ime not one of them people thet like to make troble by compairing like this> bf vs cod. i like both games, to be truthfull i do compair both games sometimes but i dont take it to far to the point wher it get out of hand by cod fans theatening bf fans. i injoy the best of both games. SgtDerekFrostW hello, ime an battlefield and cod fan, ime not one of them people thet like to make troble by compairing like this> bf vs cod. i like both games, to be truthfull i do compair both games sometimes but i dont take it to far to the point wher it get out of hand by cod fans theatening bf fans. i injoy the best of both games and so should the people who started this > BF VS COD. the reason i wrote this twice is because i didnot sign the last one. anyways i realy think that bf is superior in every way and yes i think mw3 better but ime not compairing them so i can avoid troble with bf fans. Hi! I'm me, I'm new to Battlefield, I just played BC2, but not the multiplayer because of that serial-crap needed, but anyways, I'm new into learning Battlefield, I have played COD first, the this, and I say that both have different skills needed, One is arcade, one is tactical. And that's what I feel, lol PkedU2Fast Hey guys, I'm PkedU2Fast. I am definetely not new to Wikia, or even the Battlefield Wiki, but I was never really active. Now, I WILL start being active on the BF Wiki. I never go by this name anymore on games, so you might see me as OwnedU2Fast. I used to edit a lot on the Call of Duty Wiki, but then, because I will not buy anymore CoD games for a while, I would be useless for game info, so I stopped editing there. About 2-3 years ago, I fell in love with Battlefield and it became my favorite FPS franchise. I'll be here for a while as I will be purchasing future BF games. I own BFBC2, and BF3. I play on the PC. Add my origin account OwnedU2Fast, and add me on battlelog and we might be able to play together! 23:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Dawgzlife's intro Hello, I am a recent convert to Battlefield from Call of Duty and I really like playing Battlefield 3. I had Battlefield 1943 so I decided to get BF3 and I am really impressed. I am on this site to find out more about the game and contribute to the community. ImmortalDrifter's Intro Hello! I'm a hardened Battlefield veteran and experienced Wiki editor. Looking forward to getting involved in the BF wiki :) BroskiMcBroham's Intro BroskiMcBroham's Intro Hello komrades, I am a nubcake of the internet, wich menas I have no clue how to do anyhting other than pretty basic stuff. I also have no knowledge of technical things either. Getting BF3 for PC for Christmas, so I figured it would be a good idea to make an account here. That's about it. EDIT: Wow I'm dumb. Accidentaly posted this onto the end of somebody else's. Sorry 'bout that. Battlefield: is it for everyone? hello whoever is reading this my name is Battlefield_noob_11 and i have never played battlefield ever until i got battlefield 3 for christmas. I assumed that it would be somewhat like C.O.D. but i was wrong. i started playing and i was enjoying my experience until i died so i figured: what happened? and restarted from my check point and i got shot 2 times then i died again, i got frustrated and turn off my Ps3. About 2 hours later after i calmed down i tried it again it turns out when i saw the trailer it said:Above and Beyond The Call but, as i watched the tralier it displayed a real life senario so i cut the game some slack but i really enjoy battlefield but im still a major call of duty fan but dont get me wrong i like battlefield but im used to getting shot like 4 times before i die. sushi064's intro Hey guys, I'm sushi064 and I'm interested in and know a lot about Battlefield 3. I'm not that new, but thanks to an admin I found this page so here I am. I'll be busy sometimes editing a lot of BF3 articles, but if you need me feel free to send a message. By the way, I came over from COD but still know a lot about both game series. Thanks guys! Sushi064 01:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) TheGuy299's Intro Hello fellow battlefield players. I am TheGuy299, and i own Battlefield 3. I am a pro editor on CoD wiki (but no rights). You can find me posting comments on blogs and fixing minor mistakes on pages. I have plans to make weapon demonstrations for Battlefield 3 weapons.BTW, i play games on PC and i own 2 computers. Hope you guys will like me,BTW,thanks for reading :3 KevzMarz Hello, it's KevzMarz, an editor from the Devil May Cry Wiki (where I spend most of my wiki time) Anyway, what got me to this wiki was - of course, the latest BF game, Battlefield 3 my 2011 Christmas present, although I only play it on Single Player Offline (even if I had a CD-install version of the game and with the Online Pass - I do not enjoy the snail speed of my broadband) When I get into the BF3 pages, I found out that they were missing some info - so I took the time to fix them, you can count on me! KevzMarz 13:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Leatherwing Just started playing BFBC2 a few weeks ago. I've had it over a year but just never played. Play mostly Recon with an occassional Assault foray. Well finaly figured out how to make an account..... I comment on this wiki often so just figured "why not" ya know? Oh and before people SOMEHOW get "offended" by my name its just always been my name for socom 2 and 3, then psn, then metal gear online, ect.... so why not here ..... So if i would accidentaly screw something up while trying to edit forgive me for i have like no idea what im doing lol.... Sv-98 Entering Hy guys im new i buyed bf3 in genuary of 2012.I love battlefield 3, i play in play station 3, if you wanna play with me my name in bf3 and ps3 is xmanplus Hello Hello, I am TruTactics2. I enjoy playing battlefield games, and began editing because I noticed some of the pics for certain weapons, like proficiency dogtags weren't all shown. HindOps Hi there, I'm HindOps. I started playing Battlefield with Battlefield 3, so i am very new to the series. I have made made a small amount of edits, but I hope to make more soon. KillFeedz OG Hey, I'm KillFeedz OG. I'm a big fan among first-person shooting games, starting with Half-Life: Opposing Force. I've evolved into making an obsession with Call of Duty, Battlefield, and Medal of Honor. Though, I still play many other first-person shooters. I mainly edit at the Call of Duty Wiki, so I now how Wikia and editing goes, and I'm starting now with the Medal of Honor Wiki and the Battlefield Wiki. I one day hope to become an Admin at all of them, but I doubt it. I'm also a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, though, I'm just a brony, so don't hate, haters. I own an Xbox 360, and if you would like to send me a friend request, just send me message and I'll try to get through to you. I own multiple Battlefield''s', starting with ''Battlefield: Vietnam. I really enjoyed it, and I was anticipated to get the new Battlefield 2 (back then). Ever since then, I grew an impression with the Battlefield series, and I eventually got Battlefield 2142, Battlefield 1943, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield 3 and several expansion packs. So, I hope I will contribute here and get to know how the Wiki goes around here! - KillFeedz OG 06:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm Lola. I like video games and literature and science and whiskey. LolaLaserguns 16:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Dannywunz's Intro Hey Wikia Hi i'm Dannywunz. I am a fps die hard. right now im am a combat arms, counter strike, call of duty, battlefield and fear combat player. Call me Dan for short. I will see you guys around :) Dannywunz 04:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Misfit42's Introduction Hey guys I'm actually not new, I've been a member for about 1 or 2 months I think? I just never introduced myself. I came from the call of duty community I got into the Battlefield series because of my cousin who told me about BF3 and I reserved it and got it the day it came out. I never really played Bf3 daily because I was obsessed with cod but I played MW2.5 for a few months then i just couldn't take it anymore and started playing BF3 pretty much everyday, if I'm not playing Bf3 I a either playing BC2 or Fifa 12 and fifa street. I realize when I came to this well functioning community I had expectations to live up to because I know some Battlefield players don't like the typical call of duty player so I as everybody calls it now PTFO, so you can trust me to not be selfish and kill everybody I see I know when the right time to act is. I consider myself a well rounded player because I can make good use out of anything that is given to me whether it is a Tank or a helicopter, jet, even a jeep I use it to win the game. I am learning extremely quickly (my best quality) and hopefully one day I won't be looked over as that player from cod who came over to our game but rather a essence to battlefield as a player who understands the game. Well that's my intro and hopefully we can play a fe matches together. Friend me on PS3 gigamon39. Misfit42 04:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Misfit42Misfit42 04:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Fafamelon's Introduction Hello, before I started playing BF I played a lot of Halo due to having first got Combat Evolved at the age of 10 =D. I got Halo 3 sometime later, followed by Halo: Reach. I have been playing BF since about early 2010 when I decided to grab BF:BC2 after playing it at a friends house, after that I got stuck right in. On it's release I was thinking of getting MW3, hoping that unlike MW2 it had made some changes to the typical COD, upon seeing a few trailers and YouTube videos however I realised it was just another cash grabbing regurgitation of the same game and decided to get BF3, and I couldn't be more pleased with my decision. My favorite weapon is the .44 Magnum. What's Up? I'm Michael! Hey I'm Michael and I really like and love Battlefield 3, ever since 2007 I've never paid attention to the Battlefield series but when I actually played, It awed me cause Battlefield 3 has the best Multiplayer experience I ever had. I joined this wiki cause I want to know more about the Battlefield 3 series and Guidance on the Gameplay. If you want to talk to me contact me on my Talk page. MichaelPogi 14:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC)